The CareTaker of Fairy Tail
by TokiLoke-Chan
Summary: Mikaze Ai was the caretaker of Fairy Tail years before he went missing. He was considered missing/dead as years passed. Now when Team Natsu was battling through a nameless Dark Guild. They found a Person recognised to be their one and only Mikaze Ai. But their hopes came down when the person they once knew, could change this much


**-CHAPTER 1, RAMPAGE-**

Screams were everywhere, Team Natsu was invading a Dark Guild in the forest near Mongolia. It was a mission by an anonymous person stating that he/she saw members of the Dark Guild seemed to be practicing weird magic deep in their headquarters in the forest. He/She feared for the worst and thus asked help from an official Guild. Resulting in FairyTail destroying the place mercilessly.

Forming into two groups. Natsu, Happy and Lucy. Erza and Gray. They were beating the crap out of the thousands of Dark Mages. "Dammit! I didn't know they would be here!" one of the members shouted, possibility the Head of the Guild. "M-Master! T-They are Monsters!" the members shouted, fighting off Natsu and Lucy. "Tch," The Guild Master cursed as he watched, soon he found himself confused. TeamNatsu were fighting them with little seriousness that he didn't expect. Seems like the Team is only here to kick them out of the mountains.

' _They don't know'_

The Guild Master smiled at his comrades, "Bring them to _that_ Room, I can't watch to see how the reunion goes" His smile hid thousands of meaning, but one thing is for sure. It can't be good.

"I'm All Fired Up!" Natsu shouted, punching through the Mages like their nothing compared to his brute strength. "Wait a Minute Natsu!" Happy caught up, "You're Destroying the place too much Idiots!" Lucy screamed at the two with her whip visible. "Hehe~ isn't it fun this way?" Natsu replied with his usual smirk.

"Here to save your friend? Sorry to say but you're too late Salamander" One of the Mage said with a smile on his face. "Friend? What are you talking about?" Natsu said, he had a weird feeling that he won't like it. "That's heartbreaking to hear Salamander, Remember? That Friend took care of you before didn't he?" The made replied with a smirk but was thrown onto the nearby wall by Natsu. The Salamander grap his collar without any mercy. Lucy watched in shocked, she had never seen Natsu this serious about a subject. "Where is he?" Natsu growled at the person. Happy looked over Natsu's shoulder, he too was confused by the sudden action. "Natsu?" Happy muttered but Natsu found himself too busy to answer his best friend. The Fire Dragon grip tighter on the collar, almost chocking the dark mage. "Natsu! You're chocking him!" Lucy called out but was ignored.

"Hehe, and here I thought you are here for him. I guess It was luck" The dark mage chuckled as Natsu punched his stomach. "Where Is He?" He demanded.

"What happened here!?" Erza and Gray and into the hall to see Natsu currently interrogating a Man. "What are you doing Natsu!? Put him down!" Erza said, and for the first time. Natsu did the opposite, He throw the Man onto the floor between him and the two. Making Lucy and the rest froze by his action. Gray stomped his way towards the Fire Dragon demanding to know why.

It took only one sentence to stop Gray from hitting him. "They took him" Natsu muttered, Erza was taken aback for a few seconds. "Him?" She repeated as her eyes widen in recognition, soon Gray followed. "Him….you can't be saying that" Gray mumbled. "Hmm….what's going on?" Lucy asked Happy with was flying mid-air beside her. "I wonder…"

Within seconds, Lucy found herself with Happy watching the two ice and ice working together to interrogate the pitiful dark mage. Erza walked over to Lucy and Happy to explain everything. "Lucy, since you weren't in the Guild before. I'll explain it to you"

* * *

 _10 years before,_

 _The Guild was rowdy like its usual days. Natsu and Gray were going the usual fights with Erza watching over them. And in the corner of the main hall, was Mikaze Ai reading a book with Levy sited beside him._

" _And then, the Prince came for the Princess trapped by the evil witch"_

 _Ai read out as the Girl stared at the picture book attentively. But the reading was interrupted when the clock rang. "Sorry Levy-Chan, We'll have to stop here for today" Ai said to the pouting Girl who nodded hesitantly. "Don't worry, we can continue tomorrow"_

 _His usual work begins as Natsu and Gray were dragged in by Erza. Both were fighting with words. "You did a number on them Erza-Chan, impressive" Ai commented as he looked over to the boys. "You guys, You shouldn't fight with each other when you should be fighting together" Ai said as the boys looked away from each other. "But that bastards did it first!" Natsu yelled as another fight was about to begin. Ai took charge._

" _Don't fight over something like that, it could destroy your ties completely as easy as a thin line"_

" _Ai" The Guild Master called out as the boy approached the old man. "What is it Master?" Ai asked the chibi master sited on the bar table. "There have been missing people lately from different Guilds, Please be careful My Child" Makarov said sighing as Laxus turned up. "Yo Ai" He greeted in a lazy tone. Ai smiled back "Welcome back Laxus. Master, don't worry. I'll be extra careful around town" Ai turned to Laxus and said "Laxus, I promised you a gift for you but it seems like I've somehow misplaced it, Can I passed it to you tomorrow?" "Hn, whatever"_

" _Ai! Who's the strongest between us?!"_

 _Gray and Natsu stared at the cyan-haired boy, not letting him out of their sights. Ai saw hope in the form of Erza who was watching a few feet away "Erm…help?" Ai muttered but the girl watched on. Ai sighed, he knew this would happen. Erza didn't help because she had been helping him getting rid of the two for days. It's best to face it._

 _Ai bend down onto their eye levels, patting both on their heads with a soft smile. "Who's the strongest doesn't matter to me, As long as you both come back safe and sound. I'm happy regardless" Ai answered as the boys held frown on their faces._

" _The Strongest isn't the one who win, but the one who lose"_

 _Ai said as he stood up and left with a smile before any more questions were thrown in his face. That day, they didn't understood what Ai meant. It was only after his disappearance the next day that they finally understood._

 _-Missing-_

 _Makarov stood in front of his Guild. He was the First to come and he had a bad feeling. Because he wasn't supposed to be First. He feared for the worst as he scrambled to open the main door. As soon as the doors opened, darkness greeted him._

 _Normally, Ai would have switched on the lights and prepared for the day. But there was no a sign of any misplaced things from yesterday. He rushed towards the back exit of the Guild to see a key of the Guild lying innocently on the ground. This Key belonged to Ai. Makarov entrusted the Guild's spare Key to Ai since he was always first to arrive._

" _Jiji? Where's Ai?" A voice said behind him, turning he saw Laxus looking confused but he didn't see the key. Makarov kept silence, standing facing his GrandSon. He, of all people, knew that Laxus and Ai had a brotherly relationship though it was hidden from other people. Ai had helped Laxus a lot that they've built that special bond. Makarov was broken to even say the words to Laxus._

"… _Laxus….Ai has…" It didn't take long for Laxus to notice the Key in his GrandFather's hand._

"… _Where's Ai?"_

* * *

In a room filled with machine, in the middle was a slanted cylinder shaped capsule with glass covering the top making it visible to those outside. Inside was a person, sleeping without a care in the world.

The Guild Master laughed at the sight of the room, his plans of the future as coming together. "I'll bring those stupid Fairies to their knees! Victory will be Ours!" The Guild Master announced as his comrades hid their smiles at the mention of their soon victory. The doors soon slammed opened, there was an angry, furious Team Natsu glaring at everyone in the room. A familiar scent surrounds the Dragon Slayer as his mood dropped to danger zone. "His Here" Natsu told his comrades in a whisper as he took a step front.

"You with the long old looking beard. Where's Ai?" Natsu pointed at the Guild Master who was ticked off for a second before regaining his composure. "Where do you think he is?" The Master said as the Dark Mages charged at the Team. Of course, there's no beating the angered Strongest Team Natsu. "Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu yelled as his fire breath cuts through the mob in a flash. Those Dark Mages never stood a chance against them.

Happy, who was watching the fight, flew over to the machine. Through the foggy glass due to the cold temperature, he could make out a figure of a person. Remembering the story Erza told, Happy knew instantly who it was. "Natsu!" but he was caught by the Master of the dark guild before he could do anything. With his comrades all beat up by the Team. Lian, the Guild Master, held Happy hostage. "Happy!"

"Tch, and I was about to finish my project" Lian muttered in spite. Standing next to the machine with a dangerous smile. Looking around, Lian was embarrassed by the failure of his comrades. "Whatever, I'll make you regret coming here" Lian smile as he hit a button beside the machine.

Red alarm was buzzling as the Team found themselves staring at the figure in the machine. "You should know about the kidnapping happening 10years ago" Lian said no longer caring about anything. "We were the ones behind the attacks, In Order to complete this ancient machine!"

"The Forbidden Spell, The Prayer!"

The Guild Master shouted madly, "With this we'll rule the world!" He cried as the machine took a life of its own. Light was emitting from the old rusty machine. "What does that gotta do with Ai!?" Gray shouted a question, shielding his eyes from the bright light. But he could see the insane smile on Lian face as he answered his question.

"Why not Him? The others that we kidnapped wasn't accepted into the machine, but he did. Besides, That Kid was important to your stupid Guild Right? So Why not target him to make you people suffer!?"

Disgusting, Natsu jumped at the Man with pure hatred and punched him on his chest. Happy shots out his Lian's grip as He flew onto the wall with a loud bang. "AI IS NOT YOUR TOY! HIS OUR PERCIOUS NAKAMA!" Natsu shouted at Lian who spat out blood from his mouth. The impact was so great that it broken his ribs. "Scream all you What! You're 'precious nakama' is long gone!" Lian shouted back as the light dimmed down.

And there, in front of the machine was the very person who disappeared 10years ago. The person that took care of them. Mikaze Ai. His appearance never changed, his cyan eyes and cyan blue shoulder-length hair with one side up in a ponytail. "A-Ai…"

Lucy eyes widen at the mention of the name. ' _That boy is Ai? But he looked too young to be the caretaker from 10years ago'_ She thought that Ai would looked older than the person she had in mind, something was wrong and she didn't like the presence. The cold aura around Ai was giving her chills.

Ai looked around his surrounds, noting down the shocked eyes of the Team before him. As soon as his eyes made contact with Lian. The Guild Master shouted at the boy in panic "Oi! I'm your Master! Get rid of Them!" Lian shouted madly as he pointed at Team Natsu. "Ai!" Natsu rushed to the awaken boy, ignoring his comrades shouting at him to not go near the person. Natsu grab the boy into a bear hug. So many things was going through his mind, He had lost Igneel, the dragon he called Dad. And then Ai went missing, the person he thought was closer than his Dad. And then lisanna, who was his close friend. There's so much he wanted to share with the boy.

Erza and Gray were the same, they both wanted to jump and hug Ai like Natsu did. But they know too well to risk it, they aren't as dense as Natsu was. They don't know what happened to the person who took care of them years ago.

" _Don't touch me"_

Natsu heard a faint voice before he was blasted away from Ai. "Natsu!" Happy shouted flying around his best friend in panic. "Ahaha! That's right! Kill them!" Lian laughed in his victory. Suddenly, a magic circle formed beneath him as blue crystals shots upwards, and engulfed him completely. Before he took his last breath, Lian could see Ai looking at him with boredom. _'Your Annoying'_

"His…sealed?" Gray muttered, the spell reminded him about his past with the demon, Deliora. The spell was too familiar. "Natsu! Get back!" Erza shouted but the Dragon Slayer who stood a few feet in front of her, ignored her voice. "Natsu!" Lucy yelled but her voice was ignored as well. "Tch, that idiot" Gray cursed, knowing exactly how Natsu might be feeling now at this moment.

"Nats-" Happy called out as well and tried to get to Natsu using his wings but was caught by a crystal cage. Happy gasped as the cage moved closer to Ai. "Happy!" this manage to snap Natsu out of his thoughts, worried about his friend. Ai moved closer towards the cage, as if he was examine the blue cat. _"What an odd creature"_ Happy heard a voice to realised that it was Ai.

The Machine in the room started to explode one by one, making the Team reckless. After being left for thousands of years and forced to work, it had begun to crumble down into dust. And then, a giant explosion occurred, erasing everything, as if nothing happened in the first place.

* * *

In the forest, Ai was making a campfire with Happy still in a cage. Needless to say, Happy feared for his life, Ai was scaring him in many ways. They were camping next to a lake with a small waterfall so it was easier to survive in the forest.

Leaving Happy by himself in the crystal cage, Ai took his top off and jumped into the lake to catch some fishes. Soon the night arrived without warning. Ai sat himself beside his prisoner as he watched the fishes as they cook on the sticks. "You can talk right?" Ai said, not bothering to look at the frighten cat who stayed quiet. ' _Is this really the person Erza said to be? He doesn't seem kind and gentle at all'_ the cat thought, looking at Ai who was staring at the fish.

To Happy, Ai seems to be an emotionless person with no care of others. A person who only cares for themselves.

When the fish were cooked, Ai took one and took a bite out of the fish. Happy was staring at the fish but he held himself back, he didn't want to anger Ai or anything. But his stomach didn't listen, instead letting out a growl that made Ai freeze. Ai looked at the cat for a moment before taking another a stick of fish.

Happy was confused for a second before seeing Ai hold out the Fish stick towards him. "Hm…Neko, promise me that you won't ran away" Ai stated. Happy pause for a moment to think before he nodded, he wants the fish very badly right now. The crystal started to break apart, releasing the cat into freedom. Happy thought of escaping but that idea was discharged when he saw Ai handing him the fish stick. ' _Maybe he isn't that of a bad person'_

And so, Ai and Happy were eating fish by the lake. "Ne Neko, can you tell me more about yourself?" Ai asked the cat that sat down beside him munching on the fish. Soon, Ai found himself listening to hours of the Cat endless stories about Fairy Tail. Ai was somehow surprised of how easily the Cat was giving him information, He couldn't help but laugh silently at it.

The sunrise was beautiful, Happy found himself awake laying on a folded clothe. "Hm?" He stirred as he fully opened his eyes and remember what happened last night. He turned to see Ai sited just in front of him to the left by the fire, facing the sunrise. He noticed that Ai wasn't wearing his thin soft jacket "Ano…" Happy muttered out, getting Ai's attention. The cat held out the jacket that he was sleeping on, out to Ai. "…Arigato…" He said blushing.

Ai just took the jacket and wore it. "There's no need to thank me, I'm just repaying you for sharing your stories last night" Ai stated not looking at the blue cat. "…Hai!" Happy smiled, ' _Yup! I've decided! Ai isn't a bad person at all!'_

"Happy!" a voice shouted as the leaves rustled. And there, four heads popped out from nowhere. "Natsuuuuuu!" the blue cat shouted happily with joy as he flew and crashed into his best friend. "You made us worried you know!" Natsu yelled at the cat, they manage to come out safe from the sudden blast and were searching for Happy all night.

"…Ai" Erza said, making everyone turned to the cyan haired boy. Ai was still watching the sunrise, his attention was totally captured by nature's beauty. Lucy knew that she shouldn't interfere with what's happening, since she wasn't there when everything happened between Ai and Fairy Tail. There was a few seconds of silence before "What is it do you want?" Ai turned towards them as he stood up.

Ai dusted the dirt off his pants as he looked at the Team. "Do…Do you really not remember about us?" Gray asked, He and Ai were like close brothers since Ai was the one who always break up Natsu's and Gray's fights when Erza was busy eating her cakes. He even remember the words Ai said before the day he went missing. It was as clear as day in his head although it was from 10years ago.

"Am I supposed to know you?" Ai said bluntly as he continued without looking at the shocked faces of the group. "But I do have a question for you lot, How did you know my Name? I'm sure that we've never met before" Ai said with his arms crossed and touching his chin in confusion.

Lucy looked around, the silence was too much for her to bear. Someone who looked after you and cared for you just suddenly disappeared and showed up to not remember anything. It was just too much.

"Ai..." Natsu marched up towards the boy and grab firmly onto his shoulders. His face was filled with disbelieve and fear. "Remember! About Fairy Tail, about Gramps, even that bastard Laxus!, about Erza, about Gray, about Me!. Everyone that you took care of!" Natsu shouted, shacking the boy in hopes to jog his memory. But it didn't worked. "Oi Stop that, it hurts" Ai yelled back but his voice was cut off when he saw Natsu's tearing eyes. "Is our time together that insignificant? Answer Me Ai!" Natsu shouted, Lucy looked at Gray to stop the screaming dragon slayer. But to only see Erza and Gray looking the same as Natsu.

Happy was staring wide eye at his best friend, He had never seen him break down that easily before. To think the Salamander who cry out like this, shacking his 'friend' weakly with small decaying hope. "…Natsu…" It was heart-breaking. "Just stop it Natsu!" Erza called out as the dragon slayer froze. "Just…don't"

Gray walked up to the pink haired salamander, "Let's bring him to the Guild. We can't fix this alone" Gray said as Natsu lets go of Ai's shoulders.

" _Fairy Tail…Am I supposed…to know them?...Fairy..Tai-"_

The faint whisper came as Ai took a step back, wondering what he did wrong. "Ai?" Gray muttered as they looked at the boy hugging himself in fright. "I'm… supposed…to know…them?" his voice came clearer this time as he dropped to the ground, Erza managed to caught him before he accidentally hurt himself. "Ai! What's wrong!?" Erza asked but the boy couldn't hear. All he could hear was-

- _System Error-_

 _-Information Scanning: Irregular-_

 _-WARNING-_

 _-Database Overload-_

"Oi Ai! Hold On!" Natsu's voice came through. Ai felt someone holding onto him, he didn't liked it but it can't be helped. His eye colour dimmed, lowing his eyelids midway as his breathing slows down. "AI!" Lucy rushed to see the boy's condition, but a shock like a lightning bolt went passed her. Making her fall onto her knees, "What…was that?" She muttered, watching from a distance as her friends panicked over the doll-looking boy.

"Lucy!"

A bright light appeared as Loke magically made his appearance with a fearful look, "Loke?! Why are you here?" Lucy asked as the spirit glared at the boy in the middle of the three panicked friends. "Eh?! Ai-Chan!?" Loke shouted out loud as he recognized the person he was glaring at, pointing his fingers at the boy. Lucy was sweatdropped for a moment, Did the Top-Class Womanizer of Fairy Tail just called a Boy 'Chan'?. "Loke?! Hurry up and get help! Ai…There's something wrong with Him!" Gray shouted at the spirit.

But Loke stood there, although he was surprised at the sight of Mikaze Ai. He knew better than everyone currently in the place. "You guys…Get away from him" Loke hissed at the three who looked at him confused and shocked. "That…person isn't Ai-Chan…His…fake!" Loke declared. If looks could kill, Loke would have dies by the Dragon Slayer's hands. "What are you talking about!? His Here right now! Don't mess with me!" Natsu shouted as the lion spirit didn't backed down.

"I don't know what happened, but…I can feel it" Loke said activating his magic while glaring at the person he claims to be fake. "..There's no life force in that impersonator"

"…W…What?" Lucy muttered, No Life Force? Than how can Ai move? He clearly spoke and breathe like a normal person. A puppet? "Don't give me that bullshit!" Natsu screamed as fire burning all over him. "Natsu!" Erza shouted, she was caught off guard. The boy that she's carrying now, Is fake? That can't be. It feels too real to be fake.

As the Lion and Dragon prepared to face off.

"Pathetic" Ai said, making everyone looked at him surprised. The boys pushed himself off Erza's arms and stood up. Soon, Ai and Loke met eye to eye. "You really looked like him" Loke whispered before he threw a death glare at Ai. "You lifeless Puppet, Who made you?" Loke questioned, his magic was flowing though him, allowing him to jump into battle at any time. "A Puppet? Me?" Ai mused at his choice of word. "Maybe"

"Ai-!" Natsu shouted out but Erza cuts him for shutting his mouth with her hands. "I only can only recalled being with the rest of Quartet Night, the sudden Darkness, and then awaking to see them and a machine" Ai stated pointing to Team Natsu. "Quartet Night?" Loke whispered. "Odd, the timing of today doesn't match my memory" Ai muttered aloud. There was a gap in his memory storage.

"Oh? It seems that the weird machine must have done something" Ai said musing at the fact there was a computer able to erase his memory this easily. "Then I have a question for you" Ai pointed at Loke, "You seemed to know me, so can you say that I'm wasn't a puppet then?" Ai stated.

Loke claimed that his just a mindless puppet, which offended Ai since he does have a conscience. Ai didn't have any reason to hide the fact of his origin, he just didn't care if they know or not. "You said that I'm a puppet now, then what about the time from before?" Ai said again, making Loke flinched. "B-But there's no way. Ai-Chan took care of Natsu and the others unlike anyone else. He can't be a puppet. I know it-" Loke yelled back as he realised. Before he didn't have full access to his powers as a celestial spirits, so he wasn't able to sense anything wrong with Ai before. What Ai said, there's a chance that Ai was never a real person to begin with.

"Dammit! This is giving me a headache!" Natsu shouted as he grab Ai's hand and roughly drag into the direction of Fairy Tail. "Oi! Didn't you heard what I said?" Ai asked trying to free himself from Natsu's I-won't-let-you-go-no-matter-what grip. "Nope, It's too confusing" Natsu answered as Lucy jumped in. "Ano…If you don't remember...then maybe going back to Fairy Tail can jog your memory" She muttered an idea.

 _I don't think that is going to work on me_ Ai thought but decided to go along with the plan, seeing that he didn't have a proper home. This Fairy Tail might as well do the trick.

In a carriage was Team Natsu and Loke. Loke didn't want to leave because he was worried about the fact that the person thought to be dead is currently drinking tea in front of him like nothing happened between them. "Say, I would appreciate it of all of you could stop looking at me" Ai said taking another sip of tea. Lucy was unnerved by this for some reason while the rest looked away blushing at the fact at their caught looking. "Erm…I haven't introduce myself" Lucy said smiling as Natsu grin excitedly. "This is Lugue Ai! She can summon weird people into battle-!" Natsu said before being smacked by Lucy and back into his soulless form because of the vehicle. "IT"S LUCY YOU IDIOT!"

"And you people? I'm sure that you all know my name. Isn't it rude to know others when they don't know you?" Ai said. "Erza Scarlet" A simple introduction by the Titania, "I'm Happy!" The blue cat said happily. "…Gray Fullbuster" Gray said, feeling a bit awkward. "And that pink bastard vomiting outside the window is Natsu" Gray continued as Natsu tried to punch him but Ai stopped him by a sentence.

"Don't fight over something like that, it could destroy your ties completely as easy as a thin line you know"

Ai said, drinking his tea. Not noticing the shocked eyes of the two boys. "Ai…" The same sentence was spoken again. "What is it? I don't like that face you're wearing" Ai muttered as they soon arrived at the city Mangolia.

* * *

It was quite a sight for Ai. There was people buzzling around with their work, families walking down the streets happily enjoying the shops. "Oh? It's a good sight" Ai commented as he was dragged down the streets towards the large building in the middle of the town. Luckily, he manage to remember the streets route in case of any emergency.

And now, Ai found himself standing in front of the gates of Fairy Tail. "So! Recall Anything!?" Natsu asked excitedly, he can't wait for everyone to meet Ai again, thinking of the reactions he might get was amusing. "This place...was different from what I had in mind" Ai said, he thought that Fairy Tail was a theme park with Team Natsu as part of its workers. But it seems like it was wrong. It turns out to be a place where people gather. "Really? Well…We did renovate the Guild more than twice" Erza said, somehow sounding prideful of her statement.

"You guys….are you really sure about this?" Loke asked, standing behind them with a worried look. He knew that the Ai standing in front of him isn't normal, but the team was too eager to bring Ai back to the guild, Back Home, to listen to his words. "Of course! We brought Ai back to Home!" Natsu yelled, he can't believe that Loke is still going on about Ai. "Listen Natsu! You just met him! You-We don't know what happened with that machine, what happened to Ai. You can't let someone you _may_ know into the Guild like that, You're endangering Fairy Tail" Loke said, but he knew that reasons doesn't go through the thick skill that belongs to Natsu.

"Then if anything happens, I'll do something about it!" Natsu shouted, making Loke sigh. "…Then that's that. Lucy, if anything happens. Call me~" Loke later disappears with a flying kiss that Lucy rejected.

"What's with the ruckus? Can't I enjoy my beer for one da-"

And so the Guild Master appeared, standing in front of the group with a shock back. "…short" Ai muttered, looking at the old master with an emotionless look. "You lot…" Makarov muttered out, slowly, the hints of anger rose.

"GET TO MY OFFICE NOW!"

* * *

In the office, Ai was standing to the side as he watch Team Natsu on their knees in front of the desk. ' _I wonder what happened'_ He thought. A moment ago, he was suddenly picked up by Team Natsu and thrown into the office in the Guild within seconds. Is the old man that scary when angered?

"Explain. Now"

Makarov said, standing on the desk. His eyes was hidden by his hat, but they all knew that the Master is really angry right now. And so the Titania did the explaining while the rest watch in fear. "A Machine?" Makarov muttered, rubbing his chin. He recalled the word in something he read years ago. Before Makarov could ask further. Ai cuts in.

"You guys, can I head downstairs for a drink?" Ai asked, he recalled a bar on the first floor while being carried (manhandled) to the office. He suddenly felt a killer intent coming from the master, "No, I still have questions. Can you answer them?" He asked as Ai sat down on a chair and nodded. "Alright, only if you allow me free food and drinks on the bar downstairs" Ai said as the Guild Master agreed. Team Natsu were moved to the side of the room still kneeling as they watch the conversation.

"You…What's your name?"

"Mikaze Ai, yours?"

"Makarov Dreyar. Who named you with that name?"

"Doctor did. What's this place?"

"This place is named Fairy Tail, A Guild where Mages gather to get jobs and earn money. Who's Doctor?"

"Doctor is the person who named me. Why does those people seemed to know me?"

Ai asked, pointing at Team Natsu.

"Because…" Makarov muttered sadly, looking down as he answered. "Someone who looked like you were the one who took care-No, raise them 10years ago" He answered with a determine look. "I did? 10years ago…" Ai muttered as a smile formed on his lips. "How odd…" He muttered as all faces turned to him with curiosity. "There's a gap in my memory. But what is odd, was the most of the memory lost were from 10 years ago"

"Then You Are Him!" Natsu yelled as he tried to get up but to only be slammed against the floor due to Makarov's magic. "…Explain"

"Well, it seems that the machine manage to erase my memory from 10 years ago. I might as well be that person you're looking for" Ai stated.


End file.
